


巴卢的奶爸观察日记

by August1624



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, They had a boy named Alfred
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/August1624/pseuds/August1624
Summary: 在几经考虑之后，埃瑞克和马蒂亚斯领养了一个小男孩
Relationships: Erik Durm/Matthias Ginter





	巴卢的奶爸观察日记

巴卢的奶爸观察日记

Bgm: Filastrocche E Tiritere-Piccolo Coro Dell“Antoniano

★2+1=3

小主子刚刚被我家铲屎官和埃瑞克抱回家的时候，裹着天蓝色小被子的身体还只有他们的小臂那么长。到家的时候我家铲屎官在前面开路护驾，埃瑞克抱着软成一团的他跟在后面，门一开阳光透进来的瞬间，我闻到了一股淡淡的奶味儿。

我最喜欢牛奶了，每天早上我都会端坐在饭桌边的小椅子上等着埃瑞克往我的小碟子里倒上牛奶，所以一闻到奶味儿我就本能地冲动，三下两下就从沙发上跳下来绕着他们的四条大长腿打转，甚至想要顺着裤腿往上爬。

结果，我家铲屎官居然直接把我抱了起来凑到那个天蓝色的小包裹面前，我能感觉到他的气场今天格外地柔和，他说——

“巴卢，这是你弟弟阿尔弗雷德，打个招呼吧。”

其实除了半张肉嘟嘟的小脸蛋，剩下的我啥也没看到，然后就是暖乎乎的奶香味儿。

所以，作为一只独生猫，当时我满脑子只有，弟弟是什么，可以吃的吗？

嗯，对不起，我检讨。

★律政先锋，在线喂奶

我家铲屎官呢，虽然在法庭上所向披靡，但是貌似低估了给小主子喂奶这件事的难度。

因为家里情况特殊，小主子从落户开始就一直吃的就是奶粉，一开始他的两位老父亲还在纠结是买澳洲进口还是支持国货，后来他们发现没有区别——因为小主子貌似不太爱吃奶。

但是，孩子不爱吃是一回事家长为了长远起见该喂还是得喂，所以我那个对于婴幼儿脾性并不太了解但心疼丈夫的铲屎官就主动揽下了喂奶这份苦差事。

一开始是真的费劲，小主子虽然不怎么哭闹但是就是不肯临幸他爸手里的奶瓶，铲屎官心急但也只能低声下气地哄一个还没断奶的小朋友，“Alf只有乖乖吃neinei才能长高高啊……”

我：……妈的智障

小主子不解风情，一边啃手手一边呜噜呜噜地说着外星语言，一点也不理会他那位律政先锋老父亲。

但我家铲屎官是会善罢甘休的吗？那是不可能的，所以一直到半夜两点半，终于把60毫升奶粉喂下去的铲屎官如释重负，一边吐魂一边尽职尽责地给小主子拍嗝儿。

趴在一边有幸旁观全程的本猫感觉自己就剩半条命了呢。

★听话，叫爸爸

众所周知，我家小主子有两个爸爸。

其实在小主子落户之前他们两口子就商量好了，管埃瑞克叫papa，管我家铲屎官叫daddy，可真当小主子开始牙牙学语了之后，这两位奔三的大男人却又开始斤斤计较了。

原因略扯，可能是因为发音方式更友好一些，小主子先学会了叫“papa”。

“这不公平”，铲屎官义愤填膺，“如果是我抱着Alf的时候他这么说了，到底算是喊谁呢？”

向来佛系的埃瑞克在这件事上也开始花式耍赖且振振有词，“那我不管，当时是你自己选的daddy，儿子先喊的papa当然是在喊我啦~”

“埃瑞克你这是在占我便宜！”

“略略略，占你一次怎么啦，你以前也从来不少占我便宜啊！”

见鬼，当年在我这儿争抢名分的时候也没见你们俩这么热心啊。

我不想看两个幼稚鬼吵嘴，轻巧地跳到小主子的婴儿床边上，看着已经能熟练地坐起来的他在那里一边咿咿呀呀一边玩儿他的玩具熊。

小主子心无旁骛地和他的熊玩过家家，一双大眼睛扑闪扑闪的，还时不时爆出一两声奶里奶气的尖笑，根本不care为了他受到降智打击的两位小学鸡。

啊，光看着可爱的小主子，我的猫生可真是岁月静好啊……

就在这时，小主子突然停下手头的事抬起头，口齿不清地呼唤，“papa……”

然后——然后上一秒还逼逼个没完的两位瞬间扑到小主子床边鞍前马后，之前的各种迷惑言论都变成了清一色的“papa在呢papa在呢”“Alf最乖了~”

后来他俩也不争了，谁还不是孩子他爸呢。

★关于认人

升级当爸之前，埃瑞克和铲屎官曾讲过他小时候的一件趣事。

我家铲屎官的岳父在埃瑞克还是个话都讲不清楚的奶娃娃的时候去美因茨出差一年，结果回来之后被自家儿子当成了陌生人，哭着喊着也不许近身。

埃瑞克只是随口一说，我家铲屎官倒是当真了，一直到小主子能满地乱爬了也没敢出过远门，生怕他儿子扭脸就把他这位玻璃少男心的老爸忘掉。

小主子满一岁了，铲屎官接了个外地的案子，被迫收拾行李外宿三天三夜。

临走之前，铲屎官恋恋不舍地和丈夫儿子告别，然后要求天天视频。

站在门口给人送行的埃瑞克抱着小主子翻了个白眼，“就去三天，看把你腻歪的，再说了等你忙完了Alf早就睡了。”

无奈之下，我那位铲屎官只能在外面提心吊胆诚惶诚恐地过了三天。

第四天一早，铲屎官拖着行李回到家，敲门时紧张地仿佛是个马上就要接受命运审判的怂包，门一开，他就向小主子张开双臂傻乎乎地等待回应。

圣母玛利亚在上，本猫一定要铭记我家铲屎官最傻的瞬间。

小主子也不知道是因为是拘谨还是害怕，在埃瑞克的怀里扭了扭，大大的蓝眼睛死死地盯着他已经快要紧张到晕过去的律政先锋老父亲。

大概过了十几秒吧，小主子伸出胖成藕节的小胳膊搂住了铲屎官的脖子，软乎乎地笑了，“daddy……”

我猜我家铲屎官的心大约已经酥地掉渣了。

★失宠的副驾驶

自打有了小主子之后，铲屎官和埃瑞克固定的周末出游计划暂时被打乱了。

一开始因为小主子还太小不太方便出远门，出游计划悉数改成了推着婴儿车逛超市、在自家院子里野餐或者去隔壁串门儿这些危险系数基本为零的户外运动。

后来小主子长大了，渐渐地能走会说了之后，周末出游的计划才重新被提上日程，但是考虑到小主子的体力问题，铲屎官两口子也就是带着孩子在附近几个镇转转，当然有的时候也会带上我一起。

然后，有份出游的我就发现，曾经最抢手的副驾驶彻底失宠了。

因为小主子的儿童安全座椅在后排，埃瑞克就自动自觉地抛下我家铲屎官挪到后排去陪儿子了。一开始吧，他怕铲屎官寂寞就把我撂在副驾驶了，但是作为一只智商在线的猫，我当然要拒绝这个全车安全系数最低的位置，干脆一头攮进埃瑞克怀里一起陪小主子。

任劳任怨的铲屎官当然不会说什么，但我相信，如果有那种可以自动驾驶的智能汽车话，他肯定也会钻到后排来和我们一起的。

★奇怪的天赋

我也不知道小主子什么时候学会爬树的。

反正下班回家的埃瑞克第一次看见小主子坐在自家院子里的银杏树树杈上晃荡小短腿的时候我感觉他都快要吓昏过去了。

然后，早一点下班回家在厨房忙活毫不知情的铲屎官就莫名其妙地和儿子一起挨了训。

铲屎官小心翼翼地鸣冤，“埃瑞克，真不是我教他的，我冤啊！”

埃瑞克气呼呼，“不是你我们家还有谁会爬树嘛？”

话音刚落，他们两口子极有默契地齐刷刷看向我。

我：？？？

我堂堂一只猫，不会爬树那还得了？但是这锅也不能说背就背啊！

于是，我愤怒地叫唤着，表达自己的不满和委屈，但还是没能逃脱背锅的命运，晚饭时被铲屎官克扣了三分之一的猫粮。

我冤啊！明明是隔壁娜拉他俩爹教的！

那俩明明也二十好几了，非仗着自己童心未泯就教坏我家小主子，还把黑锅丢给我一只爪无缚鸡之力的小猫咪。

哼，我生气了，连缺斤少两的猫粮都没心思吃，打算用绝食来表达自己的不满。

我的绝食计划刚刚执行了五分钟，小主子就咚咚咚跑到我旁边，叉了他盘子里的牛肉递到我嘴边，一脸认真，“巴卢你不要挑食呀，要吃饭才能长高的！”

我发誓，我流下两行猫泪绝对不是因为感动。

★长大

亲爱的阿尔弗雷德：

你好！

我叫巴卢，是你的哥哥，比你早几年来到这个家，也注定会比你早几年离开这个家。

作为你最爱的小猫咪，我希望给你的童年带去快乐。

作为你异父异母的亲哥哥，我一定会陪着你长大。

爱你的巴卢

敬上


End file.
